Wahrheit oder Pflicht
by Lucifaera
Summary: Beyond Birthday's Version von Wahrheit oder Pflicht... Matt x Mello


Ich verfluchte mich selbst dafür. Einmal nicht aufgepasst, und schon hatte mich irgendwer mit einem Betäubungspfeil erwischt. Zumindest nehme ich das an, denn ich verlor augenblicklich das Bewusstsein, nachdem mit etwas spitzes in die Seite gepiekst hatte.

Jetzt saß ich, gefesselt auf einem Holzstuhl- was meine Theorie natürlich nur bestätigte- in einem dunklen Raum. Gut, entweder war der Raum dunkel, oder mir hatte jemand schwarzes Tape über die Brille geklebt, auch egal. 

Ich seufzte. „Was willst du von mir?", fragte ich, als ich mir aufgrund von Atemgeräuschen, die nicht von mir selber kamen, sicher war, das sich noch jemand im Raum aufhielt. 

„Oh… Von dir will ich nichts… Du bist nur der Köder.", antwortete eine Stimme in einem Singsang, der mir irgendwie bekannt vor kam. Ich grübelte, während ich weiter fragte: „Köder? Sag mal spinnst du? Mach mich los, dann können wir vielleicht noch mal darüber reden, ob ich das ganze vergesse, bevor…" 

„Bevor was?", fragte die SingSangstimme, „bevor dein Lover kommt und mich erschießt? Matt, er wird mich nicht erschießen. Er wird genau das tun, was ich von ihm verlange, weil ich DICH in meiner Gewalt habe." 

Verdammt, woher wusste er, dass Mello und ich ein Paar waren? Und woher kannte er meinen Namen? Und warum zur Hölle kam mir diese Stimme so verdammt bekannt vor?  
„Er wird bald hier sein…", sang die Stimme. 

Ich hörte ihn. Ich hörte, wie seine Springerstiefel auf harten Boden aufschlugen, ich hörte ihn wütend schnauben, und dann ging plötzlich das Licht an und ich konnte ihn sehen, nachdem es mich nicht mehr blendete. 

Und ich konnte auch die Person erkennen, deren Stimme mir so bekannt vorgekommen war… Beyond Birthday. Ehemals zweitbester Schüler in Wammy's House. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Das konnte heiter werden… 

Wir alle waren in regelmäßigen Abschnitten darüber informiert worden, was Beyond so machte, nachdem er mit 16, also als wir 12 waren, Wammy's House verlassen hatte.  
„Was nun?", fragte Beyond in diesem Sing Sang- Das ich mich nicht gleich daran erinnert hatte…  
„Lass ihn los.", forderte Mello. 

Doch Beyond schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, das geht nicht so einfach, Mello…"  
Ich sah meinen Geliebten an. Was würde er tun? Unter normalen Umständen würde er jemanden, der es wagte, mich als Geisel zu nehmen (glaubt mir… Das ist schon viel zu oft vorgekommen für meinen Geschmack…), das Gehirn weg pusten Doch nun stand er BB gegenüber, und auch wenn ich die ganze Situation nicht so recht verstand, so wusste ich doch, dass er diesmal nicht einfach seine Knarre ziehen würde. 

Und Beyond lieferte auch gleich eine Begründung dafür ab. 

„Versuch nicht, mich umzubringen… Ich habe einen Sender an meiner Brust befestigt- Sollte mein Herz aufhören zu schlagen, dann fliegt dein kleiner Freund hier in die Luft."  
Ich sah wie Mello die Augen schloss.  
Ich würde also explodieren oder was? 

„Der Stuhl, auf dem er sitzt, ist mit Sprengkapseln versehen. Und du willst doch sicher nicht, dass er vor dir in die Hölle fährt, oder?", sang der Schwarzhaarige. Irgendwie wurde mir schlecht.  
„Was willst du?", fragte Mello. Er sah blass aus, und seine Stimme war leise. 

Beyond grinste. „Nur die Wahrheit… Na ja, und deinen Körper, aber lassen wir das erst mal beiseite."  
Ich sah ihn fassungslos an. „Seinen Körper? Fuck, du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle, du…"- „Matt…", wurde ich von Mello unterbrochen. Dann wandte er sich an Beyond. „Sag mir, was du genau willst."  
Beyond lachte. Ich hasste dieses Lachen, es klang irre, wahnsinnig- nicht dass er das nicht auch war.  
„Nun… Zunächst das, was du am 21. Dezember 2004 gemacht hast." 

Ich überlegte. 2004, das war direkt nachdem Mello Wammy's verlassen hatte, als ich ihm noch nicht folgen konnte, weil ich noch keine 15 war… 

Mello starrte Beyond nur an. Dieser lachte wieder. „Sag bloß, du hast es vergessen? Oder könnte dein Zögern eher mit der Lüge zusammen hängen, die du Matt aufgetischt hast?"  
Dann riss mein schöner blonder Engel plötzlich die Augen auf. 

„Oh, wie ich sehe, fällt es dir ein… Nun… Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du dich umziehst und dir Mühe gibst… Wenn du mein Spiel nicht mit mir spielst, dann wird das nämlich bitter für deinen Liebling enden- und das willst du doch nicht, oder?" 

Mellos Mine verdüsterte sich. „Lass ihn aus dem Spiel. Ich werde tun, was du verlangst."  
Er drehte sich um, und schien schon fort zu gehen, doch dann kam er noch mal zurück. „Darf ich… Darf ich ihm noch etwas sagen?", fragte er Beyond. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Seine Stimme klang bedrückt, was… Was ging hier eigentlich vor? 

Beyond nickte und Mello kam zu mir, ich konnte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren, als er mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Es tut mir Leid, Matty…", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Ich verstand immer noch nichts, fragte ihn auch, doch er ging, ohne mir meine Frage zu beantworten. Dafür kam Beyond näher zu mir. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte mein Gesicht und grinste mich dabei an… Es gab noch nie viel, was mir Angst gemacht hat, nicht mal Mello, wenn er extrem schlechte Laune hatte, doch Beyond schaffte es, mir mit einem einzigen Grinsen eiskalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter zu jagen. 

„Hast du Angst, Matt?", fragte er. Ich schluckte, nickte dann aber. Das war eine Sache, die ich von irgend woher wusste- Beyond mochte es nicht, angelogen zu werden- und wenn ich von „nicht mögen" spreche, dann meine ich die Art von Abneigung, die einen dazu bringt, andere zu foltern.  
„Das brauchst du nicht… Ich spiele nur ein kleines Spiel und Mello wird schön brav mitspielen… Und dann lasse ich euch wieder gehen…" 

„Was hast du vor? Und welches Spiel?" 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Version von Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Mello kennt die Regeln, wer nicht die Wahrheit sagt, der muss die Pflicht tun und die Wahrheit zeigen… Zumindest einen Teil davon." 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll das? Und was hab ich damit zu tun?"  
Er grinste mich schon wieder an. „Das wird dir Mello am Besten selbst erklären- wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin." 

Dann schob er den Vorhang beiseite, der die eine Wand des Raumes komplett verdeckte und enthüllte eine kleine Bühne. Jetzt wusste ich auch, wo ich war- schade nur, dass mir das nichts brachte. Das hier war der Proberaum des alten Theaters, welches seit Jahren geschlossen war- jedoch wegen Denkmalschutzes nicht abgerissen werden durfte. 

„Die Show kann los gehen!", rief Beyond, dann wandte er sich wieder an mich.  
„Sieh genau hin… Denn soweit ich weiß, hat er dir davon nichts erzählt, oder?"  
Ich verstand nach wie vor nichts, ich hörte nur, wie Musik anging- aber Mello tauchte nicht auf.  
Beyond griff nach einer Fernbedienung und drückte auf Stopp. 

„Mello!", rief er. „Du willst deinen Freund doch nicht unwissend sterben lassen, oder etwa doch?"  
Da erkannte ich langsam Mello, der irgendwie scheu- das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm, doch nur wenige Sekunden verstand ich den Grund- auf die Bühne trat. 

Ich starrte ihn an. Er trug ein Kleid, und nicht nur irgendeines, sondern, wenn ich genauer hinsah, eines, wie man sie sonst nur aus diesem komischen Film mit der Stripperin- wie hieß der noch gleich?- kannte, also ich zumindest. Das Kleid ließ sich stückchenweise öffnen und ausziehen, an die Szene aus dem Film konnte ich mich erinnern, wenn es tatsächlich exakt diese Kleidung war, dann trug Mello noch einiges drunter und würde… Moment? Er würde sich auf einer Bühne ausziehen?  
Nicht, dass ich beim Gedanken daran nicht total rattig werden würde, aber Beyond war schließlich auch noch hier im Raum. Und dann fiel mir wieder ein, was der Schwarzhaarige gesagt hatte, als Mello ihn fragte, was er tun sollte. „Das Gleiche wie am 21. Dezember 2004." 

Mello hatte gestrippt? Fuck, das hatte er mir tatsächlich nie gesagt! Andererseits… irgend woher musste er ja das Geld für den Flug nach Amerika nehmen, also… Eigentlich hätte ich es mir ja denken können. 

Die Musik fing wieder an, und tatsächlich fing Mello auf der Bühne an zu tanzen. Jemand anderem wäre es vermutlich nicht aufgefallen, aber ich sah, dass es ihm schwer fiel. War es, weil er sich schämte, weil er mich angelogen hatte, weil er das vor anderen, was weiß ich für Männern getan hatte? Nicht, dass es kein schöner Anblick war, ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in die Lendengegend schoss, aber… Es sollte nicht so sein. Ich wollte nicht, wie er dazu gezwungen war, wenn er strippte, dann bitte schön nur für mich und freiwillig und… Ich war eifersüchtig. Gut. Ok. Aber ich wusste damit umzugehen. Und ich wusste auch, dass Mello nicht der brave Klosterschüler gewesen war, als er alleine von Wammy's abgehauen war- nicht dass er das jemals sein würde, das wollte ich auch gar nicht. Und ok, ich war davon ausgegangen, dass er das Geld geklaut hatte. Aber ich wusste, dass es nur ein Job gewesen war. Ein Job, um an Geld zu kommen, nichts weiter. 

Die Musik spielte weiter und nach und nach legte Mello die Kleidungsstücke tanzend ab, wobei ich sagen musste, er hatte da wirklich viel aus diesem Film geklaut den wir exakt ein einziges Mal gesehen hatten. 

Wie er sich so da auf dem Stuhl auf der Bühne rekelte… Sich schließlich noch einen Eimer Wasser überkippte… Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre und ich frei, dann wäre ich auf der Stelle zu ihm hoch gesprungen und hätte ihn erstmal ordentlich flach gelegt. 

Aber er sah traurig aus, als er mich an sah… Quälte ihn so sehr sein Gewissen? Ich lächelte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich damit klar kam. War ja nicht so, als wäre er mit einem von denen im Bett gewesen- oder? 

Beyond klatschte in die Hände. „Bravo, Mello." Dann bedeutete er ihm, von der Bühne zu kommen. Mello trug nur noch eine – übrigens ziemlich knapp sitzende- Unterhose- ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so etwas besaß. Unter seinen Lederhosen trug er normalerweise keine.- mit der gleichen Schnürung, die seine Hosen sonst auch hatten. Ich wusste, dass er und leider Gottes auch dieses Arschloch von Beyond sehen konnten, dass ich einen Ständer hatte, und wurde leicht rot. Aber da war nun mal nichts dran zu machen. So wie ich saß, konnte ich das Ding schlecht verbergen. 

„Ok, Beyond, du hattest deinen Spaß, jetzt lass mich los."  
Beyond lachte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein."  
„Was? Aber du hattest doch gesagt, wenn Mello tut was du ihm sagst…" 

„Er ist noch nicht fertig, Matt…", flüsterte Mello. Er stand mit gesenktem Kopf da und sah mir nicht in die Augen. In mir baute sich eine gewisse Anspannung auf. Was war los? 

„Allerdings.", sagte Beyond- mir fiel auf, dass er seine Worte diesmal nicht sang, sondern ausspuckte, als hätte er es mit etwas besonders widerlichem zu tun. 

Dann ging er zu Mello. „Ich würde sagen, eine Zusammenfassung deiner anderen Lügen reicht, bist du nicht auch der Meinung?", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, aber immer noch laut genug, dass ich es auch hören konnte. 

„Mello, was…", begann ich doch wieder unterbrach er mich, ohne mich auch nur einmal anzusehen. „Es tut mir Leid… Bitte glaub mir das…"  
„Nun…", fing Beyond wieder an. „Ich glaube am besten wäre nun Silvester 2004/2005. Ich nehme an, du weißt noch genau, was du an diesem Abend gemacht hast, Mello? Ich will eine komplette Vorstellung, ein möglichst exaktes Replikat."  
Mello starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Bitte…" 

Beyond legte den Kopf schief zur Seite. „Du hast es versprochen, erinnerst du dich? Und mit jeder dieser kleinen Lügen hast du mich belogen… Du kennst die Spielregeln, Mello…"  
„Ich… Ich kann das nicht…", stammelte er. „Nicht, wenn Matt…"  
Und wieder erschallte dieses grausame Lachen, stoppte dann jedoch abrupt 

„Was ist dir lieber? Ihm deine Lügen offen und ehrlich zu zeigen oder ihn in die Luft gesprengt zu sehen?"  
„Ist ja schon gut, ich tu's! Nur, bitte, tu ihm nichts… Ich…"  
Beyond grinste so selbst zufrieden. Und Mellos flehen machte die Situation für mich nicht gerade angenehmer. 

Doch dann auch noch zu sehen, was nun kam- dass Mello nämlich Beyond sanft im Hals streichelte, war für mich schon ein Grund weg zu sehen. Ich wollte das nicht. Warum machte Mello das?  
Beyond merkte wohl, dass ich sie nicht mehr beobachtete, denn er sprach mich an. „Matt! Du musst hinsehen. Du sollst doch wissen, was an diesem Abend geschehen ist, oder?" 

„Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will es vielleicht gar nicht wissen. Es ist vorbei, ok?"  
Mello drehte den Kopf zu mir und lächelte mich traurig an. Doch Beyond zog sein Gesicht wieder zu sich. 

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du jetzt weiter machst, Mello. Ob er dir verzeiht, kann er nachher noch entscheiden."  
Wieder fing Mello an zu flehen- es klang sehr seltsam in meinen Ohren, Mello sagte normalerweise nicht mal „bitte" und jetzt…  
„Bitte… B, ich sage es ihm ja, ich…" 

Doch Beyond schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kennst die Spielregeln, Mello… Soll ich dich noch mal dran erinnern?"  
Ich sah, das Mello Tränen in den Augen hatte, als er versuchte, Beyond an zulächeln, als er ihn schließlich- und glaubt mir, das hat mir einen ziemlich großen Stich versetzt- küsste.  
Und ich sah, wie Beyond ihm in den Hintern kniff, woraufhin Mello zusammen zuckte.  
„Ich werde dir nicht weh tun…", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige. Verdammt wofür flüsterte er eigentlich, wenn er es so laut tat, dass ich doch alles hören konnte? 

Eine Träne lief die Wange meines Freundes herunter, als er nickte.  
„…Schließlich geht es um deine Jungfräulichkeit…"  
Jungfräulich… Ich riss die Augen auf. Beyond hatte gesagt, dass Mello es ZEIGEN musste… Zeigen, dass er gelogen hatte. Und was ich hier sah, war nichts anderes als Mellos nachgestelltes erstes Mal- welches er, wenn es nach dem ging, was er gesagt hatte, mit mir gehabt hatte. 

„Lass deine Finger von ihm!", schrie ich Beyond an, doch der schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, nein, Matt. Er hat in die Spielregeln eingewilligt, jetzt muss er das Spiel auch mitspielen. Willst du nicht wissen, wer es war?", er grinste wieder. 

Mello sah mich nicht an, er saß inzwischen auf der Kante eines etwa knie hohen Holztisches und starrte seitlich auf den Boden. Beyond drehte sich wieder zu ihm um."Sag es ihm…", flüsterte er wieder laut. „Sag ihm, wer ich gerade bin…", dann tat er so, als würde er die Knöpfe eines Hemds öffnen, und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf. „Mello? Sag es…" 

Mello schloss die Augen, ich konnte die Tränen sehen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen, als er zittrig bat: „Bitte… Bitte tu das nicht… Rodd…"  
Ich begriff, dass er nicht nur für sich hier, sondern auch für seine Rolle sprach, und auch, was ja offensichtlich war, dass es der Mafiaboss gewesen war, mit dem er damals… 

„Beyond, hör auf mit der Scheiße!", schrie ich, doch diesmal ignorierte mich der Psychopath.  
Er sprach weiter mit Mello, streichelte ihn- wenn ich gekonnt hätte, würde ich ihn allein dafür schon grün und blau schlagen- und schob Mellos Oberkörper auf den Tisch. „Du willst doch unbedingt dazu gehören, nicht wahr?" 

Mello nickte nur, sagte nichts und ich konnte nur weiter sehen, dass er weinte.  
Beyond störte sich nicht daran, er zog langsam seine Hose nach unten.  
Wieder schrie ich ihn an, er solle ihn in Ruhe lassen, doch wieder hörte er nicht auf mich.  
Er beugte seinen Kopf zu dem unter ihm liegenden und sagte: „Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein… Wer weiß, vielleicht kannst du so ja auch etwas Spaß daran haben…" 

Mello riss die Augen auf, als Beyond- nachdem er sich so gestellt hatte, dass ich auch ja alles mit ansehen konnte- einen Finger in ihn einführte. „Schsch…", machte Beyond. „Es ist nur etwas unangenehm am Anfang…" 

„Woher weißt du so genau, was er gesagt hat?", fragte Mello stotternd, doch gleich darauf nahm Beyond einen zweiten Finger zum ersten dazu und ich konnte sehen, wie Mello die Augen zusammen kniff, er tat ihm weh… 

Ich wollte das nicht. Klar, war da etwas in mir enttäuscht, weil die Person, die ich am meisten liebe, mich angelogen hat, aber… 

Doch Beyond streichelte ihm über die Wange. „Ruhig… Alles wird gut… Du musst dich entspannen…"  
„Ich kann…. Ich kann das nicht… Bitte…." Ich wusste nicht, ob er jetzt noch in seiner Rolle sprach, aber mir reichte es auch. Doch der Schwarzhaarige reagierte nach wie vor nicht darauf, dass ich ihn an schrie, er machte weiter, ich musste zuhören (denn ich hatte schließlich doch den Kopf wieder weg gedreht, ich konnte mir das nicht mit ansehen), wie Mello wimmerte, und dann schließlich aufschrie, als- denn natürlich, bei dem Schrei hab ich ausgerechnet wieder hinsehen müssen- Beyond in ihn eindrang. Ich sah an Mellos Augen dass es weh tat, doch Beyond schien es nicht so zu wollen, er war sanft zu ihm, streichelte ihn immer wieder und bewegte sich nicht. Erst als Mellos Gesicht sich entspannte- auch wenn ich sehen konnte, dass mein Liebling immer noch keinen Spaß an er Sache hatte- fing Beyond an, sich zu bewegen, und es dauerte dann auch nicht mehr lang, bis er schließlich vom Tisch zurück trat. Mello blieb liegen, die Beine nach unten hängend, an denen Beyonds Hinterlassenschaft an ihn herunterlief. 

Er starrte ins Leere.  
„Du bist drin, Mello…", sagte Beyond nur leise, dann nahm er seine Sachen und lief aus dem Raum, wahrscheinlich um sich wieder an zu ziehen. 

Ich schluckte. „Mello?", fragte ich leise, doch nur langsam richtete er sich auf. „Es… es tut mir Leid, Matt…", schluchzte er. „Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, ich… Ich hätte dich nicht anlügen dürfen…"  
„Mello…", irgendwie fiel mir nichts besseres ein. Ich wollte ihn trösten, ich konnte mir nur vorstellen, wie grauenhaft es für ihn gewesen war. Und auch, wenn es mich verletzte, dass er- obwohl wir da auch schon zusammen waren, wenn ich mich auch gerade auf einem anderen Kontinent befunden hatte- mit jemand anderem- und noch dazu diesem schmierigen Mafiaboss- sein erstes Mal gehabt hatte- ich konnte nicht wütend sein. Nicht in diesem Moment. 

Irgendwann machte ich: „Schsch… Es ist vorbei… Komm her… Alles wird gut…", doch er schüttelte den Kopf und gleichzeitig hörte ich hinter mir die Stimme von Beyond. „Oh nein, es ist noch nicht vorbei, Matt. Das war nicht das einzige Mal, dass Mello dich angelogen und betrogen hat." 

Ich wusste nicht, wen ich zuerst entsetzt ansehen sollte. Die Frage erledigte sich, weil Beyond wieder zu Mello ging. Er hatte andere Klamotten an als vorher, fiel mir auf. 

Mello sah ihn nur an und riss die Augen auf- offensichtlich wusste er schon, was Beyond nun vor hatte, und dieser Irre lachte wieder nur. „Ich hoffe ihr habt die Pause unserer kleinen Vorstellung genossen, ihr hattet immerhin eine gute Stunde… Genug Zeit, um Mello wieder einigermaßen in den Ausgangszustand zurück zu bringen." 

„Beyond, lass ihn in ruhe! Es reicht! Und wenn er mich angelogen hat, es ist nicht deine Sache, klar? Es ist mir egal, ich will…"  
„Es ist dir nicht EGAL, Matt.", unterbrach er mich. Seine Stimme klang leicht drohend.  
„Lass ihn in Ruhe!" 

Das war der Moment, wo Beyond eine Rolle Klebeband aus dem Aktenkoffer, den er bei sich trug, holte und mir ein großes Stück über den Mund klebte. „So. Ich habe keine Lust, die ganze Zeit angeschrien zu werden."  
Ich versuchte, das Klebeband los zu werden, doch es gelang mir nicht. Wieder konnte ich alles nur hilflos mit an sehen. 

„Mello? Ich weiß, dass du es bereits erkannt hast, als sage uns bitte, um welchen Tag es sich diesmal handelt.", grinste Beyond. 

Mello schüttelte den Kopf. Flehte ihn wieder an, es nicht zu tun,l und Beyond drohte wieder, mich in die Luft zu sprengen. Verdamme Scheiße, er sollte damit aufhören! Mello war schon vollkommen fertig, ich… Doch dann nannte Mello das Datum. „Der 28. April 2007…", sagte er leise. Ich starrte ihn an. An diesem Datum war ich bereits in Amerika gewesen, was… 

„Du weißt, was ich von dir erwarte, Mello."  
Mello schloss die Augen. Dann sank er vor Beyond nieder und öffnete seine Hose.  
Dieser Psychopath grinste die ganze Zeit, und ich- ich starrte einfach nur auf diese Szene, immer noch fassungslos darüber, dass Mello mich- nachdem ich schon ein halbes Jahr wieder bei ihm war!- erneut betrogen hatte. 

Ich sah, wie Mello Beyonds bestes Stück in den Mund nahm, daran lutschte, wie der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf zu sich zog, sodass Mello würgte. 

Dann packte er ihn an den langen blonden Haaren. „Du machst das nicht gut genug!", fuhr er ihn an, zog ihn hoch und schubste ihn mit dem Gesicht voran auf die Tischplatte, nur um sich mit einem kurzen Ruck die Hose herunter zu ziehen und ohne jegliche weitere Vorbereitung in ihn einzudringen.  
Mello schrie. Er schrie so laut, dass es mir nicht nur in der Seele, sondern auch im Trommelfell weh tat, doch Beyond stieß sich brutal weiter in ihn, wieder und wieder und wieder. 

„Hör auf… Oh bitte, bitte, hör auf…", flehte Mello, doch Beyond stoppte nur kurz: „Ich nehme mir nur das, wofür ich auch bezahle.", sagte er und machte weiter, „und außerdem hältst du dich nicht an deinen Text." 

Er stieß wieder zu, hart, unerbittlich, und Mello schrie weiter. Ich spürte, wie auch mir inzwischen Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, ich wollte ihn nicht so leiden sehen, warum tat Beyond das, wenn Mello vergewaltigt wurde, warum galt es dann für ihn als Lüge, als Betrug, das war doch… 

Und dann ließ Beyond endlich von ihm ab. Mello schrie nicht mehr, er heulte nur noch. Machte aber auch keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen, als Beyond einen Schritt zurück ging, und dann zu meinem entsetzen mit dem Bein ausholte und Mello so hart in die Seite trat, dass er sich umdrehte und dabei vom Tisch herunterlief. Dann zog Beyond sich die Hose hoch, kramte in den Hosentaschen und zog etwas heraus. Er warf es auf Mello, und sagte : „Hier. Auch wenn du nicht verdient hast, Schreihals."  
Dann sah ich, dass sich um Spielgeld handelte. Ich sah zu Mello hinüber, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag, und der versuchte aufzustehen, doch ich konnte sehen, dass er zu große Schmerzen hatte. 

Beyond riss das Klebeband von meinem Mund. „So. Kannst mit ihm reden, bis ich mich frisch gemacht habe.", sang er. Ich starrte ihn hasserfüllt an, wenn ich gekonnt hätte, ich hätte ihn auf der Stelle umgebracht. Als er weg war, sah ich wieder zu Mello, der zusammen gekrümmt mit dem Gesicht von mir weg, nach wie vor auf dem Boden lag. „Mello…", flüsterte ich. Als ich das Geld gesehen hatte, war mir klar geworden, was das ganze bedeutete. „Mel, ich…" „Es tut mir Leid…", schluchzte er nur. 

Ich schluckte. „Mello, ich… Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, ich…", aber da wa4r Beyond auch schon zurück. „Na, habt ihr euch gut unterhalten?"  
„Du verdammter Mistkerl!", schrie ich ihn an, doch er grinste nur.  
„Ich habe nur gezeigt, was geschehen ist. Er hat dich belogen und betrogen Matt… er hat seinen Körper verkauft… Und das nicht nur einmal." Er wandte sich Mello zu. „Steh gefälligst auf und sag es ihm, du kleiner Lügner!" 

Mello zwang sich dazu, aufzustehen. Besser gesagt, er kroch auf allen vieren zu mir. „Matt… Matt…", keuchte er. „Ich hab… Ich hab Scheiße gebaut… Ich… Ich hab keinen anderen weg mehr gesehen, wir brauchten doch dringend Geld und davor… Ich hab gedacht, es wäre der einzige Weg… Es tut mir Leid, ich…" 

„Schsch…", machte ich, ich hätte ihn so gerne in die Arme genommen.  
„Ich werde jetzt gehen, meine Aufgabe hier ist erledigt.", sagte Beyond. Ich würde ihn jagen, bei lebendigem Leib zerfleischen, ich würde… Aber jetzt ging es erstmal um Mello.  
Zitternd machte er mich von den Fesseln los und ich umarmte ihn sofort, nachdem ich die Arme frei hatte, Streichelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Schsch…" 

„Es tut mir so Leid, Matt… Ich hätte dich nicht anlügen dürfen…"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dir da jetzt keine Gedanken mehr drum, ok? Ich… Warum hast du das getan? Du hättest ihn einfach erschießen können, oder…"  
„Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren… Er meint es ernst, alles was er sagt ich…" 

Er zögerte kurz. „Ich hab ihm damals versprochen, dass ich niemals diejenigen anlügen werde, die ich liebe. Und er hat damals gesagt, es wäre wie beim Wahrheit oder Pflicht Spiel- wenn er mich dabei erwischen würde, würde er mich zu der Pflicht zwingen… Matt, ich…"  
„Es ist ok… Ich… Auch wenn ich es nicht ganz verstehe… Aber… ich liebe dich, Mello. Wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte, hätte er mich nicht erwischt, dann hättest du… Tut es noch sehr weh?" 

Er nickte, doch dann wischte er sich nur seine Tränen weg. „Ich liebe dich, Matt. Und ich will dich nicht verlieren… Ich…"  
Ich nickte nur. „Mel, wo sind deine Sachen? Ich will… Ich würde gerne nach Hause gehen. Und… Da legst du dich dann auf die Couch, ok, ich komm dann zu dir und wir können dann über alles reden…"  
Er nickte langsam. 

Ich half ihm hoch und in seine Klamotten, die direkt hinter der Bühne lagen.  
„Woher wusste Beyond das eigentlich alles?", fragte ich. „Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er das niemals hätte tun dürfen."  
„Ich weiß es nicht…", sagte Mello nur leise. Und diese Frage wurde uns auch nie beantwortet.


End file.
